Hero
by adavisa
Summary: Songfic based on Hero by Skillet. I honestly couldn't believe no one had done one before, and it just seemed to flow out of my fingertips. Warning:Character death.


_AN: I've been on a Skillet kick lately, which is trippy if you know very much about me. I couldn't find any HP songfics on FFN that were based on Hero by Skillet so I decided to work on one. Lyrics are 373 words, the rest is me. I don't own Skillet, Hero or anything recognizable in this fic. _

_I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today  
>Falling off the edge today<em>

Malfoy stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking down. He remembered the old man's face as he fell. Severus had been the one to cast the killing curse, but to Draco it still felt like Albus Dumbledore's blood was on his hands.

_I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<br>I'm not superhuman  
>Someone save me from the hate<em>

Draco knew that The Dark Lord was using him as a vessel to punish his father, but he was quite used to that by now. The hugs behind closed doors and the haunted look in his mother's eyes when ever his father or The Dark Lord "taught" him how to be a proper Death Eater were the only bits of what could be considered love that Draco had seen since he turned seven.

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>Falling from my faith today  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live_

"Is this how I want to live?" he asked himself quietly. "Do I want to spend the rest of my life kissing Snakeface's feet if he wins, or in Azkaban if he doesn't?" Draco knew that his mother didn't support The Dark Lord but kept quiet and pretended for her life, and for his own. Her dear sister Bellatrix and her husband would both see them both dead before they allowed her to dishonor the family names by turning to the light. The platinum blond knew that he was fighting in a war, on a side he didn't believe in.

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

The younger Malfoy quickly realized that he'd been forced to help kill the one man who would have surely saved him, and the only other man who could save him was on the run, hiding amongst the Death Eaters, because he had cast the killing curse on the Headmaster of the school.

_I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today  
>My voice will be heard today<em>

"No more!" Draco yelled into the darkness. "I won't be anyone's puppet anymore!" Draco fell to his knees, unsure of where to go or what to do from here, all he knew was that he wasn't going to be kissing anymore robes or bowing down to any lord.

_I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>I'm not superhuman  
>My voice will be heard today<em>

Knowing better than to go back to Slytherin, Draco did the only thing that he knew to do and went to visit Professor McGonagall. She eyed him warily when she opened her office door, but invited him in and offered him a chair.

The older woman's heart softened as she watched one of her best students, one that she had been worrying over since the start of term, break down in front of her. He didn't know why, but Draco poured his heart out to the elderly woman, telling her everything from the small bits of love he still noticed from his mother to the absolute coldness that he received from his father.

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>My voice will be heard today  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

When McGonagall offered the Order's protection to Draco, he vehemently insisted that if he went into hiding, they had to save his mother as well. The teacher was reluctant to let someone so close to Voldemort into any of their safe houses, but after calling other Order members into her office and having a hushed conversation with them, they agreed.

Draco flooed his mother and she agreed to visit him, alone, in Hogsmeade that weekend.

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

Draco and Narcissa met in Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop and went over their regular pleasantries as Draco watched for any of the men that he knew to be The Dark Lord's spies. Once he was sure they were safe, he made his mother take an oath on her magic to not revel anything he said to The Dark Lord or any of his cronies.

After Narcissa had sworn her oath, Draco explained everything to her and sat back in his chair, looked at his mother hopefully.

When Narcissa told him he was an idiot, and that she would continue to serve in her rightful place, Draco was crushed. The witch left her son sitting in the tea shop with unshed tears in his eyes, and never looked back.

_I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<em>

As he headed back to the castle, he met the "Golden Trio" on the path back and caught himself before he managed to sneer at them.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Potter asked, actually looking concerned for Draco's wellbeing.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>We're in the fight of our lives  
>And we're not ready to die<em>

Not quite sure why he was pouring his heart out to Potter and his friends, Draco told them his tale. When he finished, Draco saw that Granger had tears in her eyes, and looked shocked, Weasley looked skeptical, but Potter just nodded his head and said "Come with us Malfoy."

Draco and the trio walked up the path to the school in silence. He could practically feel the distrust radiating off of Weasley, and really didn't blame him. He didn't fully trust anyone, so why should he expect blind, blanket trust from everyone who he had fought and argued with, and taunted for their entire school careers.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
>Living in me<em>

Draco was taken to an Order safehouse by his cousin Tonks. He had never met her before due to his Aunt Andromeda being disowned by their family for marrying a muggleborn.

During the short trip Draco was blindfolded and given ear plugs, as well as had charms cast upon him to disorient him and distort his perception of time and distance. Once they were in the safehouse, Tonks removed the charms as well as the blindfold and ear plugs, and explained to him that until he had met with the rest of the Order, he couldn't know where he was. She also explained that the house was charmed and he couldn't enter, send any owl post, and the only way he could contact anyone was by floo, and the floo only went to Headmistress McGonagall's office at Hogwarts.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<br>And if it kills me tonight  
>I will be ready to die<em>

Draco spent several days alone at the safehouse before he was contacted and informed that several top Order members would be through the floo to see him that night, and that Tonks would be coming first to take an oath on his magic from him, to prevent him from disclosing anything that he saw or heard. He was also informed that he would be subjected to veritaserum.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

After he took the magical oath and was questioned under veritaserum, Draco offered himself to the Order of the Phoenix as a spy, decoy or anything they needed. He decided then and there that by the end of this war, the world would know that Draco Lucius Malfoy was no coward, no Death Eater and nothing but good. He would show the world that the Malfoy name could be said honorably.

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

Draco Malfoy found himself on several information seeking missions. His quiet, sneaky demeanor seemed to work well for them, and under polyjuice potion, he wasn't recognized as anyone other than a random wizard having tea or out for a stroll and was often ignored.

_(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?_

All the intelligence that Draco gathered helped the Order to know when Voldemort would be headed for Hogwarts to make his final attack. The dark wizard knew that the only place that he would be able to force Harry Potter's hand would be at the one place that Harry could call home, and it seemed he was right. They would face off on the grounds of the school

_(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero<em>

Draco was dueling his Aunt Bellatrix when out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father train his wand on Harry's back. He heard the first syllable of the killing curse escape his father's lips and he dove in front of Harry.

The young blond wizard saw a bright green light, and then his world went pitch black.

_I need a hero  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

Draco Malfoy proved that he could be the hero that the wizarding world needed. Later that day Harry Potter would go on to finish off Voldemort.

Days later when Potter could no longer hide from the press, he made a short statement explaining to the entire wizarding world that Draco Malfoy had stepped in front of his father's killing curse and died to save Harry Potter. They had fought all through school but the blond had done the right thing in the end and made sure that the light side would win.


End file.
